


Second Option

by Eternal9697



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Seduction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal9697/pseuds/Eternal9697
Summary: Ada sebuah kenyamanan yang ditawarkan hingga ia tak bisa lepas dan hanya bisa menunggu dalam ketidakpastian.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Second Option

**Second Option**

**Gyuhan by @eternal9697**

.

.

.

_Pertama kali aku melihat pria tinggi itu ketika kami tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah cafe. Dia menarik perhatianku pada pandangan pertama. Oh, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan senyumnya yang menawan dengan taring yang membuatnya menjadi lebih sensual. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap tak luput dari perhatianku. Yang jelas, dia terlihat menawan dengan apa pun yang dikenakannya._

_Dia berdiri menatap arloji mahal di tangan kirinya, seperti sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Dan benar, sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian aku melihat pria berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas mahal menghampirinya. Mereka bercakap cukup lama. Tapi tahukah kalian, selama dia bercakap, selama itu pula aku memperhatikan lelaki menarik berkulit tan itu._

_Setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum, ada yang menggelitik dadaku, adrenalinku seperti terpacu. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Beribu skenario terbayang di otakku, namun tak satu pun yang berani ku aplikasikan. Dari cara yang paling klasik sampai ekstrim, semua tertulis jelas di kepalaku._

_Ketika aku berkedip aku terkejut, pria itu menghampiri mejaku dan tersenyum manis. Jantungku sekali lagi terpacu dengan cepat. Aku seperti berhalusinasi namun kemudian aku sadar ia begitu nyata ketika aku mendengar suaranya yang berat namun lembut menyapa telingaku. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang kemudian terus terngiang di sanubariku._

_“Halo, namaku Kim Mingyu.”_

_***_

_Hari ini begitu sibuk dan membuatku stres. Sepertinya tidak ada hari-hari yang menjanjikan ketenangan batin selama aku masih bekerja sebagai bawahan ayahku. Pria tua itu memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan ingin mewariskan untukku dengan syarat aku harus menjadi kacungnya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dia menyebutku tangan kanannya namun itu hanya makna lebih halus dari sebutan ‘babu’ untukku karena semua hal aku yang kerjakan._

_Kliennya kali ini cukup penting. Bertemu di cafe adalah opsi yang kurang aku sukai karena tempat itu begitu umum dan selalu membuatku jadi pusat perhatian. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, namun ketika aku membuka pintu dan memasuki tempat ini, semua mata otomatis tertuju padaku. Entah karena suara pintu terbuka yang menimbulkan suara bising atau presensiku sendiri yang cukup menarik perhatian. Namun dari sekian banyak yang menaruh perhatian padaku, atensiku telah tertuju pada satu orang yang sedang duduk di sebelah jendela. Wow, dia sangat menawan. Cantik sekali._

_Aku berpura-pura tak menyadari bahwa dia memperhatikanku namun ekor mataku mengawasinya. Dia bahkan tak melepaskan pandangan barang sedetik pun yang kemudian membuatku penasaran pada apa yang dia inginkan dariku. Aku ingin langsung menyapanya dan sedikit berbincang, atau mungkin berkenalan terlebih dahulu namun aku ingat bahwa aku telah memiliki sebuah janji._

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat namun aku tahu pria menawan itu belum beranjak. Dia masih mengamatiku dari tempat duduknya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa aku telah menatap balik ke arahnya. Kemudian aku sadar, dia sedang larut dalam lamunan. Aku menebak, apakah itu tentangku? Terlalu percaya diri memang tapi aku ingin mencoba peruntunganku saat ini._

_Ketika klienku pergi, aku bergegas membayar minuman namun tidak langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku justru berjalan menuju mejanya dan tergelitik untuk menggodanya. Wajah bingungnya begitu lucu dan membuatku... berdebar? Hahaha. Aku bahkan belum mendengar suaranya._

_Aku melihat keterkejutan dari matanya ketika aku mengambil tempat duduk kosong di meja itu. Dia mengerjap bingung namun terlihat lucu di mataku. Tanpa basa-basi aku memperkenalkan diri dan dia tersenyum canggung. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara merdunya menyebutkan satu nama yang membuatku berbinar ketika menyambut uluran tangan halusnya._

_“Namaku Yoon Jeonghan, salam kenal.”_

_***_

Sosok indah ini sekarang berada dalam kungkungan kedua tanganku. Wajahnya sendu sembari mendesah tak berdaya. Dia seperti pemandangan indah yang tak akan pernah kulewatkan ketika aku berada di perjalanan. Dia bukan pula persinggahan. Dia tempatku mengadu sekaligus melepas lelah. Dan dengannya, aku merasa duniaku jauh lebih indah.

“Ming—ah Gyu, jangan terlalu cepat.” Desahnya. Suara nafas tak beraturan dan peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya kembali memacu adrenalinku untuk merasakan permainan cinta yang lebih panas dari pada ini. Aku merendahkan tubuh, membuatnya memeluk dan meraba punggungku yang telah basah oleh keringat dan menggodanya dengan bisikan-bisikan seduktif yang membuat nafsunya jadi menggebu-gebu.

“Yoon Jeonghan, sebut lagi namaku dalam desahanmu.” Bisikku pelan sambil menjilat daun telinga yang kemudian membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang. Jeonghan melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan mendesah pelan.

“Ming—yuh.” Suaranya rendah dan merdu. Aku terhanyut, larut dalam malam panjang sesi percintaan kami. Kedua kakinya yang bertumpu di pinggangku semakin erat, menuntutku untuk bergerak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Jeonghan memang tak banyak berkata, tapi tindakannya selalu sejalan dengan apa yang kupikirkan dan kami memang sehati.

Kejantananku yang terus menghantam titik kenikmatannya membuat pria itu berkali-kali menyebut namaku dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Suhu kamar yang tadinya dingin menjadi panas bahkan pendingin ruangan pun tak sanggup memadamkan api cinta yang saat ini berkobar, merah membara.

“Jeonghan, ganti posisi.” Perintahku yang disambut anggukan oleh Jeonghan yang kemudian melepas tautan kakinya di pinggangku, melepaskan kejantananku dari liang kenikmatannya dan berganti posisi membelakangi dengan liang kenikmatan tepat di hadapanku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku kembali membuat kejantananku merasakan kehangatan yang terus ditawarkan oleh Jeonghan.

Tumbukan demi tumbukan, desahan demi desahan, penyatuan dua manusia yang sama-sama sedang dimabuk kepayang, larut dalam cinta dan emosi yang menggebu, merasakan euforia satu sama lain. Jeonghan, yang selama lima tahun ini menjadi _partner_ sekaligus candu. Memang kita tak pernah terikat pada suatu kepastian yang Jeonghan katakan sebuah hubungan yang serius, melangkah pada jenjang kehidupan untuk mengarungi bahtera bersama. Tapi jalan kami terlalu bersimpangan sehingga kadang lupa di mana jalan pulang. Jeonghan hanya ingin menawarkan kehangatan sementara aku ingin menyiraminya dengan kasih sayang.

Namun apa yang telah melingkari jari manisnya menjadi tembok tertinggi untuk ku terjang. Jeonghan yang kesepian memilihku untuk menghangatkan selimut dan menemani malam-malam sendirinya, menjadikanku rumah kedua.

“Mingyu, aku hampir—ergh—sampai.” Desahnya semakin tak teratur dan terengah. Sepertinya aku begitu bersemangat hingga membuatnya lupa daratan. Sudah tiga ronde kami lalui dan inilah saatnya untukku menyerah. Aku mencengkeram pinggulnya dan dengan sekali sentakan, mengeluarkan cairan hangat nan kental di liang kenikmatan milik Jeonghan seiring dengan lenguhan panjang yang kemudian keluar dari bibir pria cantik itu. Kami berdua rebah dengan Jeonghan yang kemudian bergelung manja dalam pelukan.

“Mingyu, aku nggak bisa lama.” Katanya sambil memainkan jari lentiknya di dadaku. Rasanya menggelitik. Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya pelan.

“ _Dia_ hari ini pulang?” Tanyaku, memberikan penekanan pada kata ‘dia’. Jeonghan mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

“Ya udah, Han, nggak papa.” Jawabku pasrah. Aku tak boleh marah, tak boleh pula merajuk. Posisiku hanyalah rumah sementara walaupun aku ingin sekali menjadi rumah permanen untuk Jeonghan.

“Gyu aku janji, aku janji setelah semuanya selesai, akan hanya ada kamu.” Ucapnya. Ini sudah tahun kedua dia mengatakan hal itu hingga aku akhirnya pasrah. Aku memang sudah terlalu banyak bersabar dan akan terus bersabar karena aku tidak ingin lepas dari jeratan dan belenggu Jeonghan atas diri ini.

“Han, kamu boleh pulang ke pelukannya, tapi ingat kalau kamu juga milikku.” Sekali lagi, aku mengklaim kepemilikan atas dirinya yang sudah bermain api denganku selama lima tahun. Sejak pertemua pertama kami di cafe, sejak aku tahu bahwa saat itu Jeonghan telah terikat dengan orang lain.

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana hubungan Jeonghan dengan _suaminya_ selama ia memilih untuk tetap berada di pelukanku.

“Gyu, kamu tahu kan kalau aku sayang banget sama kamu? Tunggu aku ya, Gyu. Aku janji nggak akan pernah ninggalin kamu.” Ucap Jeonghan yang kemudian mencium pipiku dengan lembut. Aku meraih dagunya kemudian mencium bibir Jeonghan.

“Aku tahu, Han. Aku nggak akan kemana-mana. Aku milik kamu. Walaupun aku hanya opsi kedua di hidupmu.”

“Enggak Mingyu, status kalian memang nggak sama. Tapi percayalah, jiwa dan ragaku untuk kamu.” Ia menyelipkan jemari lentiknya di antara milikku, menautkan dan menggenggamnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

“Terima kasih, Jeonghan. Terima kasih telah berbagi hati denganku. Aku cinta kamu.” Sekali lagi, aku mengecup puncak kepala Jeonghan dan mengeratkan pelukan untuknya.

“Aku juga, Mingyu. Terima kasih karena telah mengisi kekosongan di hidupku.”

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gyuhan AU at AO3. Thank you for read this one ❤️


End file.
